la cabaña
by kena86
Summary: Harold es invitado por Duncan a un lugar apartado, pero después ya no lo deja irse
1. Chapter 1

\- ¿a pescar? - cuestiona Harold, ¿Por qué Duncan lo está invitando a pescar a una montaña?

El programa finalmente los había soltado, eso esperan, odian que sigan secuestrándolos de sorpresa cada cuando, supuestamente la empresa de televisión en que trabaja Chris, los recompensa mandándolos a un hotel de lujo (Chris no sabe que se paga con su propio dinero), esa es la parte que adoran, aunque eso signifique que al regresar a casa tienen que ponerse al día con los estudios, la mayoría está pensando en ir mejor a la escuela abierta, la fama está consumiendo su tiempo.

-sep, he tenido ganas de alejarme un rato de la gente, pero no me animo ir solo-

\- ¿y necesitas alguien a quien molestar? ¿Por qué no te llevas Gwen? Digo, si se trata de estar solos. – pregunta Harold mientras le llega otra piña colada.

-Gwen tiene esta teniendo momentos de remordimientos y no deja de hablar de Courtney y Trent, eso mata la pasión, además, tu y yo nos llevamos mejor ¿no?- dice Duncan recibiendo una limonada gasificada.

-bueno si-admite Harold, básicamente empezaron a llevarse en la temporada de películas, todavía tuvieron sus roces en la temporada musical, pero su amistad había crecido lento pero fuerte. -de acuerdo, tal vez la naturaleza despierte mi animal interior- piensa en voz alta.

-tu ya eres un animal, un animal extinto- bromea sin sentido, mientras le toma la cabeza al pelirrojo y le revuelve el cabello sin cuidado de sus lentes.

-¡Duncan!- regaña, logrando que lo suelte y revisa si sus gafas si no las deformo por su abrupto juego. Después de conformarse pregunta- ¿y cuándo vamos?-

Duncan muestra una sonrisa casi extraña - ¿Qué tal ahora? -

\- ¡¿ahora?! – da una mirada al lujoso hotel, donde varios de los concursantes están en el bar o nadando - ¡oh, vamos! ¿no podemos esperar a que termina esta semana de alojamiento gratis? ¿sí? -dice casi con suplica.

Duncan ríe, pero sigue siendo una extraña risa -está bien, cuando termine la semana- responde.

Después de la invitación de Duncan, Harold empieza a sentir una sensación pesada en su pecho, era una de esas "fuerzas internas" como diría Yoda, o para ser realistas "mal presentimiento" cada vez que iban al gimnasio del hotel, Duncan se ofrecía ser su entrenador personal, no fue fácil, en especial para el nerd flacucho, pero todo el mundo decía que no le haría daño un poco de musculatura, decidió que debía intentarlo, aunque empezaron lento, y después de negarse de seguir el día siguiente por el dolor, continuaron, varias horas, excepto en las comida y la hora después de esta, Harold empezaba ver resultados, no eran la gran cosa, esta cosa del ejercicio no es tan mala, debe hacerlo más seguido para ver qué pasa, pero esa "fuerza interna negativa" no se iba y no podía identificar que lo provocaba.

Finalmente llego el fin de semana y todos tienen sus maletas preparadas. -amigo- saluda Leshawna a Harold -¿Qué harás llegando a casa?-

-de hecho, Duncan … -pero antes de continuar siente un brazo apresando su cuello, no solo la sorpresa lo dejo mudo, la posición del brazo no le permite hablar.

-llevare personalmente a Harold hasta su casa- dice Duncan.

\- ¿tu, Duncan? - pregunta Leshawna sin creerle.

-yo no tengo prisa de regresar a casa, me da igual no graduarme, todavía pienso divertirme en el camino- dice Duncan que ella había quitado el brazo alrededor de cuello y ahora lo tiene en el hombro del chico de lentes.

\- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con llevar a Harold hasta su casa? - sigue sospechando.

-bueno, cuando me aburra en mi barrio, ya se dónde ir-

-… eso es más lógico- desde el punto de vista de Leshawna, Duncan quería darle más lata al pobre Harold – Harold, no tienes que hacer esto, puedes hacer que te lleven los de la tv-.

-gracias Leshawna pero ya quede con Duncan, nos vemos después, espero. -dice mientras Leshawna se retira. -ok, seguí tu juego, pero ¿Por qué? - pregunta, por un momento cree que los planes cambiaron y que de verdad lo llevara a su casa, es un extraño alivio en su pecho.

-te lo dije, quiero estar lejos de la gente por un rato, si lo dices a ellos, seguro no tardan en decirle a otros, y algunos como Geoff querrán invitar a todos los amigos posibles y hacer una "gran fiesta" y adiós a nuestra relajación. – dice evidente enfado hacia los otros ex concursantes.

-eso es verdad- la sensación "fuerza negativa" regreso. Pero ya se están encaminando al auto que les presto la televisora para viajar, mientras que los otros iban en autobuses… bueno de hecho algunos pidieron sus carros privados.

Después de despedirse de todos, tomaron su camino, Harold se cuestionó porque seguía, ahora que sabe de quién venia esa sensación, trato de pensar en cualquier excusa para que hacer que el punk lo llevara a su casa o al menos se detuviera y lo dejara en el camino, pero no está paranoico, no, Duncan parece un sujeto rebelde pero había visto que tiene un lado sensible, tal vez de verdad quieran pasar un tiempo para conocerse, tal vez su desconfianza se deba todavía por las burlas del pasado, o tal vez sea por que estarán solos en una montaña templada, han estado solos antes, bueno, no en realidad, estaban los otros concursantes alrededor… si ese debe ser la respuesta a esta presión incómoda. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por música metálica a todo volumen.

-¡Duncan! ¡bájale un poco, por favor!- pide

Increíblemente el chico de mohicano verde acepta y baja el volumen a una altura mediana – lo siento estoy acostumbrado que este alto-

-ya veo, oye me preguntaba ¿si hubiera tenido la opción de invitar a un tercero? ¿Quién sería? -

-mmm, supongo que Gwen, pero eso sería incómodo para los dos, DJ, tal vez o tal vez no es un poco empalagoso con los animales como recuerdas, Geoff ya te di mis razones, Trent… el me evita desde lo de Gwen… Cody ni hablar, Noah, prefiero comer vomito… Owen se quejaría de que no comemos todo el dia o al menos se quedaria con que lo pescamos… ¡oye! de verdad hice buena elección contigo, creo que acabo de darme cuenta de que verdad me agradas…-

-que tierno- dice Harold con falso sarcasmo, pero agradecido, tal vez esto sea agradable después de todo, pero la "fuerza oscura" se siente todavía.


	2. Chapter 2

Harold se preocupó cuando pasaron 3 horas en el auto, ¿estaba tan lejos? Habían hablado de temas que ya habían hablado antes, hablaron de sus compañeros, cuando ya no tenían nada más que hablar, permitió a Duncan subir un poco más el volumen, incluso lo entretuvo como si estuviera haciendo karaoke, pero mejor dejaba de hacerlo antes que le diera un ataque de risa que los hiciera tener un accidente.

\- ¿está muy lejos? - pregunta Harold finalmente perdiendo la paciencia.

-ya casi llegamos-dice Duncan con una sonrisa rara.

Talvez debió considerar que esto podía ser una broma de su "amigo", no sería la primera vez, ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes? – Oye Duncan…-

\- ¡allí es! - señala en monte verde, y se puede notar la falta de civilización, una zona totalmente salvaje.

-inhóspito- dice Harold, quien empieza a sentir emoción y sin embargo, un escalofrío recorre su columna vertebral, ojala sea por la emoción.

Tardan media hora, en pasar un camino olvidado, y llegar a una cabaña un poco descuidada. – creo que deberíamos comprobar si es habitable- opina Harold.

Duncan parece molesto por la vista de la cabaña, como si no esperara que de verdad estuviera en esas condiciones – sí, será mejor-

Por fuera parece madera húmeda, provoca una sensación de frio. Pero al entrar pueden decir quien haya hecho la cabaña lo hizo bien, solo tiene una gotera, pero no está frio, de hecho es reconfortante, y por suerte hay poca leña con bastantes telarañas encima pero usables, sellada para que no entre el frio, pero habría que hacer con un par ventanas rotas -eh, ¿Duncan?-

-¿si?-responde satisfecho del lugar.

-solo hay una cama- observa, bueno una cama matrimonial, pero es "una" cama al final de cuentas.

-tómalo con calma nerd, te aseguro que estaremos tan exhaustos que ni siquiera importara- comenta Duncan.

Ok, eso realmente hizo que Harold se preocupara, Duncan debería haber hecho un berrinche por tener compartir la cama, algo como; preferir dormir en el suelo, o intentar cortar la cama en dos, o renunciar a la pesca y regresar… pero en vez de eso, parece demasiado animado… ¿de verdad lo emociona todo esto? - ¿Duncan estas bien? - pregunta, habrá pasado por alto algún síntoma de demencia o posesión demoniaca?

-tienes razón, hay que limpiar el lugar, tu limpia y yo pesco los peces- antes de esperar una respuesta, el sale.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿pero qué…? Grrrr- "por lo menos ese parece Duncan" da un vistazo a la cabaña y ciertamente necesita una sacudida… también podría irse por su cuenta, esa "fuerza" sigue empujándolo a salir de allí y alejarse de punk… pero sería descortés con su compañero, necesita ser más abierto, la llave de agua insertada en la cabaña por suerte sirve.

Por suerte es una cabaña no es grande y en realidad no tardo en recoger el polvo con un pañuelo semi húmedo, y tirar el agua a un lado en la tierra, como ya está anocheciendo aprovecha para encender el horno que al parecer también hace de chimenea ya que caliente el lugar. Es una de las pocas que agradece haber aprendido de ese psicópata programa. De hecho, a esta altura todos sus compañeros deben de ser sobrevivientes extremos.

-eso fue fácil- dice Duncan entrando a la cabaña mostrando 4 peces colgando de un gancho.

\- ¿si sabes que tienes que sacarles las tripas, separar la carne del hueso y tener al menos un condimento? - dice Harold no muy entusiasmado del pescado cocinado solo, a pesar que ha comido cosas peores del chef de drama total.

-creo que vi un árbol de limones por ahí, pero solo eso, veo que logro limpiar la cabaña, sacudir las sabanas-

-y estoy cansado, así que tu encárgate de la cena- dice subiéndose a la cama y recostándose, con hambre tal vez, pero ya dio su parte.

Estaba en un sueño profundo cuando, de pronto siente algo, ese algo lo obliga a despertar lentamente, y si siente algo, prácticamente cerca de su trasero - ¿uh?-

\- ¿ya estas despierto? -escucha la voz de Duncan, -estaba a punto de despertarte, el pescado ya está listo-

\- ¿uh? ¿en serio? ¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí? - no siente mucho tiempo

-supongo que media hora o 40 minutos- dice Duncan mostrando al pescado dentro de un papel de aluminio con rebanadas de limón.

-debo decir que estoy sorprendido- realmente está sorprendido, Duncan el punk buscapleitos sabe cocinar… bueno casi, como el pescado es salado y el limón acido, no es perfecto, pero es suficientemente bueno para el hambre que tiene.

-después de que me echaron del drama de gira mundial musical o como sea que se llamara, tuve que improvisar algunos ingredientes cuando no encontraba una tienda para robar- explica mientras come su pescado

-no está mal, pero podría ser mejor- dice mientras se chupa un par de dedos mojados- ¿Qué te parece si mañana salgo por mi cuenta para recoger ingredientes, supongo que debe haber champiñones por allí para agregar sabor- dice

-s… si… es… buena… idea…- responde Duncan dándole de pronto la espalda.

\- ¿Duncan? ¿te pasa algo? ¿te comiste un hueso filoso? ¿¡tiene algo el pescado!?- tal vez no lo coció bien.

-no no, casi se me va por el otro lado-dice, pero no regresa la cara al pelirrojo, ni tampoco le pide que deje de chuparse los labios.

Al día siguiente, Duncan tenía razón cuando dijo a la hora de dormir no importaría dormir en la misma cama, pero Harold considera que fue el único que durmió bien, porque le parece notar unas bolsas en los parpados de Duncan.

-¿Duncan, estas bien?-ha repetido mucho esa pregunta en las últimas horas-¿acaso te acosaron espíritus chocarreros?- pregunta en su estado nerd.

-no, no lo sé, tal vez, simplemente no pude dormir- dice Duncan sin real respuesta.

-bueno, por la posición del sol, diría que son las 9 am, todavía es temprano para el almuerzo, creo que saldré una vez a buscar ingredientes, ¿sabes? Tal vez dormir acompañado no sea bueno para ti, aprovecha que no estoy para tratar de dormir- dice el de lentes mientras se pone su ropa, ambos durmieron en calzones, siente algo raro.

-bueno… espera ¿Cómo sabes que no te perderás?- pregunta Duncan ya no muy seguro de dejar salir al nerd.

-usare el método el hilo de Ariadna-

\- ¡¿el hilo de Ariadna?!-

-Ariadna fue una joven que se enamoró de Teseo, y deseaba que regresara con vida de su enfrentamiento con el minotauro, que vivía dentro de un laberinto, le dio una bola de hilo para que encontrara la salida fácilmente- explica Harold, sacando de un estante una polvorienta bola de rafia, algo empolvada.

-entonces también es el método de Hansel y Gretel- opina Duncan.

-no, no, el método de Hansel y Gretel y tirar migajas de pan en el camino, pero cuando quieres volver por tus pasos, te das cuenta que estás perdido porque las migajas fueron comidas por animalitos y bichos- explica Harold casi con un tono de regaño.

-ok, ok, acepto la corrección, *bostezo* intentare dormir- dice regresando a la cama.

-bien-.


	3. Chapter 3

Una vez fuera de la cabaña, Harold se revisa, desde que se puso los pantalones, ha sentido algo extraño a la altura de sus calzones, encuentra algo pegajoso, se pregunta si por error habrá matado a una babosa en medio del calzón y los pantalones

No está seguro cuanto tiempo paso buscando algo que se buen ingrediente, aparte de limones, es milagro que haya encontrado cebollas y una pequeña plantación de ajos, se pregunta si alguno visitantes o los dueños de la cabaña intentaron hacer algún tipo de hortaliza junto a la cabaña, se imagina que las semillas se expandieron un poco lejos, porque ha encontrado alguno que otra verdura. -¡eck!- algo le jala, oh si, se ato la rafia a la cintura para no tener las manos ocupadas mientras recogía los ingredientes, significa que Duncan esta de humor para molestarlo un poco -¡no jales!-

No le hizo caso, pero baja la fuerza, regrese a la cabaña con la cesta de la cabaña con verduras comestibles -¿era necesario que jalaras?-

-bueno, se me ocurrió que podría darte alergia algo-

-no todos los nerds tenemos alergias, el de las alergias es Cody, ¿recuerdas? - dice Harold quitándose la rafia de la cintura.

\- ¿esa cuerda no te lastimo? -pregunta acercándose a ver la piel.

-solo si roza mucho puede cortar la piel- dice Harold algo extrañado de que Duncan necesitara hacer una verificación más cerca, o sea levanto su playera para ver mejor.

-oye que tal si ahora vamos los dos al rio a pescar, seguro pescamos más peces, y con todo lo que encontraste nos daremos un banquete-

-obvio- dice Harold dejando la cesta dentro de la cabaña antes de tomar una caña.

El rio era de lo mejor, el sonido de agua es muy relajante, Harold piensa seriamente en tomarse tiempos para dejar su mundo de juegos en línea y apreciar el mundo real, claro, si es que ese estúpido programa los dejaba en paz… -oh rayos-

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Duncan se relajaba sobre una roca, también escuchando el rio.

\- ¡no les avise a mis padres!... de hecho, ¿Por qué no me llamaron? - saca su celular para ver que no tiene señal -… Duncan…-

-yo si les avise a mis padres, no sería raro que hablaron con los de tv o al menos con el chofer y entonces hablaron con Leshawna -

Harold piensa que sería demasiado trabajo para encontrarlo, pero ciertamente no es que haya dejado "migas" si el hotel tiene cámaras de vigilancia seguro lo verán salir con Duncan y hablar con Leshawna, al menos espera que sus padres no se molesten con el – de acuerdo, pero si me regañan te juro que te arrastro conmigo- amenaza

Duncan solo encoge los hombros, claro, según él ya había probado todos los castigos paternales y de ley, y se sentía inmune, pero Harold realmente ha mostrado ser de cuidado cuando está molesto.

El de lentes toma una respiración antes de volver a relajarse en el pasto -al diablo, esto es demasiado bueno, que en realidad no me importa- dice

-así se habla-lo felicita el pelo verde con un pulgar arriba, pero no deja ver su sonrisa irregular

Pasados 2 horas, tenían 10 pescados, decidieron que no necesitaban más, no querían hartarse tan rápido de pescado en especial si los regresaban al programa y no sería raro que algún reto sea comer pescado crudo, ese "drama total" realmente lo está haciendo llegar a sus límites humanos.

No sabe en qué momento se durmió, cuando estuvieron satisfecho del pescado recogido, se relajaron de más y debieron dormirse, pero "una voz interna" le alerto de que había peligro y que debía despertar y eso hizo, ¿o solo despertó de un inquietante sueño que no recuerda - ¿Qué… que? - pero realmente sentía que algo venia sobre él. - ¿uh? - estaba dormido de lado, y tuvo que voltear la cabeza hacia arriba- ¿Duncan?-

-oh, quería jugarte una broma, de saliva en la oreja- dice inocentemente.

El de lentes no sabe porque no le cree, pero lo deja pasar, debieron dormir bastante, el cielo empieza a ponerse naranja, -regresemos- pide Harold.

Duncan toma los pescados, Harold esta por seguirlo, pero sigue atontado por despertar recién que apenas se da cuenta que se desvía a una roca resbaladiza, y cae al rio.

\- ¡¿Harold?! ¿estás bien? - pregunta Duncan al regresar.

Por suerte el rio no es hondo pero el fondo de piedras es doloroso -malditas piedras, auch, estoy todo mojado, voy agarrar una gripe- se queja mientras sale del rio con ayuda de Duncan, como ya está anocheciendo, está haciendo frio, definitivamente atrapara un resfrió. Esta tan ocupado con la fría sensación que no se da cuenta de la cara extraña que hace el punk.

Llegando a la cabaña -Harold ni creas que veas a meterte a la cama con la ropa mojada, quítatela y déjala colgada cerca del horno-dice Duncan.

-no pensaba hacerlo, Dun, para eso trajimos nuestra ropa- replica Harold buscando sacando su pijama y nueva ropa interior.

-yo sigo usando la misma ropa interior desde que salimos- se burla el de pelo verde.

\- ¡ewww! ¡¿al menos te lavaste las manos antes de cocinar?!- pregunta Harold asqueado.

-por supuesto, aunque no lo creas, mientras estaba en fuga una vez no me lave las manos… tuve 3 dias de diarrea…-

-ow, ¡Duncan! Vas arruinarme el apetito- se queja Harold.

-jeje lo siento lo siento- se burla Duncan.

Harold considera que debe comprarse una pijama nueva, porque de verdad la actual empieza a quedar chica, pero si este programa insiste en existir no podrá salir a buscar trabajo.

-listo- anuncia, básicamente solo doro y cocino los pescado y verduras, de último minuto decidió echarle el aceite de pescado sobre las verduras.

-nada mal- lo felicita Harold- estas empezando adquirir los dotes de un chef, ¿has considera aprender a cocinar? -

\- ¡por favor! - bufa, pero se pone serio -aunque considerando que me echen a patadas de la casa a la mayoría de edad, debería considerar seriamente aprender un oficio- se dice a sí mismo.

-creo que yo también debería, al menos que me paguen para ver películas japonesas por el resto de mi vida- piensa ilusionado.

\- ¡ja! Sabemos que no-

-oye, todo es posible-

-si claro- dice Duncan.

-te apuesto que, si Leshawna le dice a alguien que nos estamos llevando bien, nadie le creería- comenta Harold.

-Espero que no le diga a nadie- dice de pronto el rebelde con un tono extraño.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿no quieres que nadie sepa que somos amigos? - pregunta dolido.

\- ¡no me refería a eso! Es que no me gusta la idea de que tal vez se estén burlando de nosotros por eso-

-sería muy desconsiderado de su parte *bostezo* ¿podemos ir a dormir ahora? – pide el pelirrojo.

\- ¡claro! - responde Duncan con extraño entusiasmo.

A Harold le parece que está muy despierto como para dormir, pero el realmente tiene sueño y se acuesta.

Cuando su mente volvió a despertarse y seguía oscuro, supo que no debió tomar esa siesta junto al rio, considerando que respira con normalidad significa que no tiene gripa, pero entonces nota unos ruidos, detrás de él, y también… siente algo… sobre su trasero, y si lo analizaba esos ruidos… sonaban como gemidos, muy cerca de su nuca… ¡¿Duncan?!

Por alguna razón, algo (tal vez su instinto) le aconsejo que fingiera estar dormido, a pesar de la sorpresa controla su cuerpo para que no se note el susto.

Duncan debió notar el ligero movimiento por que los ruidos pausaron un rato, pero continuaron después, le sigue tocando su trasero, con horror se da cuenta que al parecer le bajo la pijama, pero no le quito del todo su calzón… indudablemente está frotando su pene contra su trasero… ¡esa era la cosa pegajosa de esta mañana!, por eso el punk no se veía descansado, debió pasar la noche masturbándose sobre el… ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer?... fuerzas oscuras, no tenía opción que dejar que pasara, se iría mañana con o sin Duncan… para entonces debe que fingir que no se daba cuenta.

Duncan se corrió 3 veces, antes de finalmente recostarse sobre su espalda y con esfuerzo meter su miembro dentro de su calzón y pantalón y finalmente dormirse.

Harold, obvio no pudo volver a dormir, su mente ¿por esto fue que lo invito? ¿tenía una extraña atracción sexual hacia él? ¿Qué pasa con gwen? ¿siempre ha querido esto? ¿Por qué ahora?... esos pensamientos se repiten en su cabeza hasta que sale el sol.

-buenos días Harold- saluda Duncan estirándose, se sorprende de ver al otro con bolsas en los ojos- te ves horrible, parece que no dormiste- esto último lo dice con sospecha.

-qué raro, no recuerdo haber despertado durante la noche- dice tratando sonar confuso- tal vez me acomode mal y mi cuerpo no descanso-

Duncan frunció el ceño ante tan extraña explicación, pero el otro era el nerd -de acuerdo, estoy pensando que debería cazar algo más, ¿Qué tal un animal un poco más grande? -

-no pienso desollar a un conejo- dice pensando en la mascota de DJ… por alguna razón los conejos han sido las mascotas más populares de drama total.

-yo lo hare- antes de que Harold pusiera cara de asco, Duncan se levanta y se pone su ropa

Harold por primera vez observa el cuerpo de Duncan, ¿Por qué hasta ahora lo está viendo? Su cuerpo joven poco musculoso que le ha valido de escapar de la policía y de algunas peleas, si, él tiene buen cuerpo y el sigue siendo un flacucho…

\- ¿ves algo que te gusta? - dice de pronto Duncan al notar que el pelirrojo lo está viendo y empieza a flexionar sus músculos.

Harold se sonrojo de manera escandalosa y decide volver a la cama dándole la espalda al punk -solo ve por la comida- dice.

Después de escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Harold está empezando a tener pensamientos confusos y contradictorios: ¿le gusto? ¿me gusta? ¿va abusar de mi? ¿esta tratando de coquetearme? ¿debo quedarme? ¿debo salir de aquí? ¿Qué estoy esperando? Tal vez el solo se siga masturbando encima hasta que nos vayamos… ¿y si quiere algo más? Con tal solo cruzar la imagen toma una decisión, se levanta, se cambia de ropa… completa, empieza a juntar sus cosas, (porque las saco descuidadamente cuando buscaba su pijama) realmente espera que Duncan lo perdone por irse así.

Se cuelga su mochila, esta pesada, sale con cuidado de la cabaña y toma el camino por donde vinieron en el auto, con suerte un admirador del drama total lo reconozca y le dé un aventón, sabe que tarde o temprano tendrá que reencontrarse con Duncan… solo espera que cuando eso pase no sea en un lugar vulnerable… o sea que no este solo con él, y hablen con calma… pero ahora necesita pensar seriamente… una vez que este seguro en casa.

\- ¿adónde crees que vas? - escucha antes de sentir un doloroso golpe en la cabeza y caer en la oscuridad.


	4. Chapter 4

Despierta, en contra de su voluntad, quiere dormir un poco más, pero en vez de eso, tiene una sensación fría… allí… abajo… -¿nnnggg?- abajo y algo metiéndose… y se mueve… -Aah ¿Qué?- se fuerza a despertarse para darse cuenta de un dolor de cabeza… no un chichón en la parte trasera, entonces recuerda que intento escapar de Duncan… "oh oh" -¿Dun… Duncan?-

-me gusta como dices mi nombre- responde una voz.

Harold no puede visualizarlo porque le quito sus lentes, esta acostado, boca arriba pero si… siente… que algo más… se está… metiendo… allí abajo… ¡son sus dedos! - ¿¡que haces!? –

\- ¿Qué? ¿eres virgen? – dice en tono de burla, pero se oye que de solo pensarlo suelta un jadeo ansioso. -te estoy preparando para que no sea difícil meterlo-

"¡¿meterlo?!" ahora si esta despierto, - ¡Duncan! ¡no doy mi consentimiento para esto! - exclama, mientras levanta sus piernas, pero una está atrapada por el cuerpo del punk y trata de empujarlo con la otra.

Pero el pandillero agarro el tobillo del chico delgado, entonces el nerd se dio cuenta que cometió un error, suprime un grito de sorpresa al sentir su tobillo siendo sostenido por las 2 manos y movido ligeramente, pero peligrosamente a un ángulo incorrecto…

-como si tuviera toda la vida para esperar tu permiso ¿Por qué crees que te traje hasta aquí? Eh esperado mucho tiempo por esto- la mueve más. -por las buenas o por las malas- solo un poco más…

\- ¡está bien! ¡está bien! ¡por las buenas! ¡solo no me rompas el tobillo! ¡por favor! -suplica con temor total de un hueso roto.

-buen chico- Duncan soltando el tobillo levantando el pie para besarlo lamerlo un poco

\- ¡¿Duncan?! - Harold no reconoce a este Duncan, es un extraño cuyos ojos lo ven con lujuria, haciéndolo sonrojar, pero todavía con la impotencia de estar sometido como muñeco de trapo, es como un oscuro Sith usando sus macabros poderes para tener una malsana diversión sexual. Hablando de eso ¿exactamente que va hacer?

Desgraciadamente la respuesta la obtuvo de inmediato, cuando Duncan decido levantar ambas piernas a sus hombros, y antes que el de lentes pudiera negarse, le metió su miembro dentro.

La sensación que le provoca lo invasión, ni siquiera pudo gritar de sorpresa o de dolor, porque fue una sorpresa y dolió, pero no lo suficiente para gritar, su espalda vuelve a estar curvada por la repentina sensación de corriente eléctrica que paso por ella.

Era su primera vez… homosexual… ¿acaso lo está disfrutando?

Pero ni siquiera pudo pensar en eso, porque en vez de que Duncan empezara a tomar ritmo su mano decidió jugar con el miembro del pelirrojo.

-¡¿AAaahh?!- oh no, oh no, oh no, ¿así que esto lo que llaman "sensibilidad intensificada x 1000"? es el último pensamiento coherente que tiene el nerd antes de solo concentrarse en el placer, con un 10% de dolor que le proporciona el peliverde.

Quien logro controlar una eyaculación precoz de lo apretado que encontró su camino, pero se ajustó y pudo empezar, sabía que debía empezar lento, Harold no era su primera experiencia anal, pero si su primer hombre, Courtney no dio su brazo a torcer, Gwen era más abierta… pero obvio que agujero se notaba usado, lo que quito parte de la diversión.

Ya llevaba un ritmo rápido cuando dejó caer las piernas de Harold por sus lados y bajo para juntar sus torsos, friccionando ambos cuerpos incluso el pene, siendo conscientes del sudor que desprendían, Duncan finalmente se decidió besar a Harold, el chico se sorprendió del acto y su primera reacción fue hacer la cabeza a un lado, parte de él seguía luchando contra lo que quiere el pandillero, pero Duncan, toma su mentón para encararlo y repetir el beso, que solo es de labios y forzados, no quiere enojarse y rápido que se ocurre como hacer que el otro abra la boca, suelta el mentón y empieza a juguetear con sus tetillas u pellizcarlas, esta acción hace reaccionar al nerd que involuntariamente abre la boca para exclamar o gritar, el otro invade por completo su boca y ataca su lengua.

Esto es demasiado, Harold no puede más, no va tardar en correrse, como si Duncan lo adivinara, aumenta la velocidad de sus embestidas, para que no lo deje atrás.

Eso fue lo máximo, Harold no pudo gritar porque su boca seguía obstruida, pero fue el primero en correrse, por un momento creyó que iba a desmayarse, pero entonces sintió que era llenado, ahora Duncan se está corriendo dentro de él…

Duncan también amortiguo su gemido con el beso profundo, pero finalmente se aleja siendo separados por un par de hilos de saliva.

Un peliverde extasiado fue lo último que vio antes de caer dormido.

-despierta, es hora de comer-

Escucha, obligándose otra vez a despertar, la obstrucción en sus muñecas fue un recordatorio de lo que paso anteriormente, algo más despierto jala para ver si Duncan al menos las soltó, pero no, sigue atrapado en la cama -Duncan ¿puedes liberar mis muñecas? Por favor-

\- ¿y que vuelvas intentar escapar? Yo no lo creo- responde Duncan.

-espera ¡¿me vas a tener amarrado para violarme?!-

\- ¿violarte? Si se ve que lo disfrutaste- se burla Duncan

\- ¿y si no? ¿hubieras parado? -

Duncan no contesta, aunque Harold imagina que la respuesta seria "no", suspira, todavía soñoliento, decide no discutir… si no hablar -Duncan, ¿Por qué? - al menos merece saberlo

Duncan que estaba cortando en pedazos lo que parecía carne asada, no dijo nada, como indeciso si hablar o no.

-… ¿desde cuándo? - vuelve a preguntar.

-… creo que desde la primera la temporada- responde sin verlo.

-pero a ti te gustaba Courtney… ¿o no?-

-claro que me gustaba Courtney… pero después de un corto tiempo tu también-

-¿y Gwen?-

-ella también me gusta-

-…- Harold no cuestiona si se pueden querer a 2 personas a la vez, que no sea familia, después de todo por el mundo hay parejas polígamas, las swinger y no olviden los tríos. Pero le cuesta creer que el pandillero tenga semejante interés en él.

\- soy bisexual, pero tan pronto aprendí que la sociedad no aceptaba eso, me concentre en las chicas, nunca hubo, problema, bueno tal vez uno que otro chico que me gustara que deseara pero se me pasaba… -se frota la cara antes de seguir hablando – pero entonces nos conocimos, eres lindo a tu manera, la única manera de hablarte directamente fue insultándote, y molestarte fue la única de tocarte… creí que lo superaría una vez que terminara el programa… pero seguimos viéndonos 2 temporadas más… y buena nuestra relación mejoro… y ya no podía distraer mis pensamientos, si no nos hubieran cambiado tal vez hubiera hecho una tontería frente las cámaras- dice sonrojado- estaba perdiendo el control, por eso te traje aquí-

-… ¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que pensabas mantenerme aquí? - pregunta al darse cuenta que la venida a la cabaña fue improvisada

-...-

-realmente no le dijiste nada a tus padres ¿verdad? - pregunta, aunque fuera nerd, había visto programas de este tipo de crímenes- ni a nadie-

-no, a nadie, por poco sueltas la lengua con Leshawna… -de pronto levanta un plato y obliga a Harold a comer la carne, que logro mantener jugosa.

Harold, aunque disfruta la carne, porque tiene hambre, come rápido para seguir hablando con el pandillero -Duncan, en serio…- pero interrumpido por otro pedazo de carne… -Duncan…- el otro, amenaza con otro pedazo de carne, mientras ya tiene en la boca, así que decide comer en paz.

Sin embargo, cuando termino de comer, Duncan salir a cazar o pescar más, Harold ve que es temprano, debió dormir más con el segundo desmayo, recuperándose de la noche de desvelo… ya está fastidiado de estar amarrado, aunque por otra lado, sentía raras las piernas, que tal vez no hubiera durado caminando, aún seguía desnudo, el ex participante de drama total solo lo cubrió con la sabana, solo logro acomodarse boca abajo para seguir durmiendo.

Un golpe de aire frio, es lo que espanta al sueño, aunque Harold siente que todavía puede regresar al mundo de los sueños, y lo intenta, una sensación familiar y fría en su trasero… oh no… - ¿Duncan? – otra vez obligándose a despertarse por completo, descubre que el otro joven, vuelve a estar desnudo y sin duda preparándolo de nuevo para otra ronda de sexo - ¡¿Duncan?! ¿serias tan amable de…? - pero un dedo intruso lo corta, ahora le queda claro, que es una suerte disfrutar el sexo, pero no parece importarle si no se empieza de manera consensual, la sola idea realmente lo molesta, pero no tiene tiempo de pensar mucho porque más dedos invaden, tocan puntos todavía sensibles, que lo hacen temblar.

-levanta el trasero – ordena el chico del mohicano con una voz, otra vez lujuriosa y casi delirante.

Harold obvio que no obedeció o tal vez no proceso la petición, al final Duncan lo obliga a mantenerse sobre las rodillas, y penetrarlo, Harold antes de perder la capacidad e pensar nota algo, la varilla de madera es rasposa y al parecer la rafia ya perdió la mitad de sus hilos… por lo tanto -¡Aah!- Duncan encontró demasiado rápido su punto g, no importa como lo quiera el otro no puede mantener su cadera arriba, su parte inferior regresa a la cama, consiguiendo un descanso, ya que no se lleva el miembro de Duncan con él.

Duncan suelta un gemido de queja, sin embargo, se fuerza a relajarse, porque si no se vendría muy rápido, y quiere que esto dure, logrando aclarar su mente un poco, decide jugar un poco con las delgada espalda de Harold, con ambas manos empieza acariciar con las puntas de sus dedos, la espalda, incluso los costados casi tentando a las tetillas, en vez de eso, se va hasta los hombros, hasta detenerse en aquellas apenas perceptibles músculos de los brazos que recientemente trabajan, lo siguió haciendo por lo menos 1 minutos hasta que continua con las palmas entera, ahora es un masaje inexperto, y un poco brusco.

Harold empieza preocuparse, las mano de Duncan son algo callosas y pues, rasposas, pero no duelen, ya que están sudadas, tiene un extraño temor de que ponga todo su peso sobre sus costillas, quiera o no, el peliverde es más pesado que él, y también ya le está urgiendo que le penetre, porque igual esta excitado sintiendo esas manos tocándolo con lujuria, -¡ah!- se sorprende al sentir una lengua. Dios, Duncan realmente lo hace sentir deseado. pasa por toda su columna vertebral hasta su cuello y se desvía a una de sus orejas, retrocede, se pregunta si vio algo que no le gusto - ay- en vez de eso resulta que el salvaje pandillero prueba su dentadura sobre su piel expuesta… -¿Duncan?-

Entre mordidas, besos y lengua, el pene del pandillero frotaba su pene en el trasero, y con satisfacción nota, que el otro mueve involuntariamente suplicando acción, pero antes va a frotarse contra la espalda del otro y seguir mordisqueando las orejas.

Empezaba a creer que es débil, por mucho lo bien que se sentía, y de verdad empezaba a desesperarse por falta de atención de allá abajo, todavía pudo poner el ojo en la varilla que cortaba la rafia, de pronto se le ocurre ¿Qué hará una vez que se libere?

Duncan siente que el otro se quedó quieto, pensando que lo había hecho esperar demasiado, lo penetra, el cuerpo debajo tiembla deliciosamente, Harold sigue atado a la cama, por lo tanto, ese otro "amiguito" también necesita atención, por lo tanto dejo su torso superior sobre el otro, mientras sus manos iban al miembro y las bolas del pelirrojo. Harold empieza gemir descontroladamente como si no pudiera soportar tanto placer, en parte quiera escapar, pero se sentía demasiado bien. Oh, si, Harold solo deseara que él lo folle por siempre, y solo será suyo.


	5. Chapter 5

Otra vez se despierta, una parte de su cerebro le dice que tiene algo importante que hacer, así que con mala gana levanta la cabeza y parpadea varias veces para aclarar su mente, nota un peso a su lado, Duncan quedo dormido, ahora recuerda, tiene que soltarse de su amarre, espera no despertar al pandillero, empieza a cortar la rafia con el madero rasposo, esto tarda 2 minutos enteros, se sorprende de ver que su compañero no despierta, pero igual teme que se despierte mientras trata de quitarse los amarres de sus muñecas, esto tarda más… empieza a desesperarse que antes de darse cuenta se sienta y empieza a morder la rafia alrededor… pero de inmediato ve que Duncan sigue dormido a pesar de ese brusco movimiento… el su trasero de Duncan… recuerda que está molesto por una razón: aunque el sexo es increíble, Duncan se dio derecho solo de decidir cuando quería tener sexo, sin importar si el otro quiere o no, eso… realmente… le enoja… tal vez deba mostrarle su opinión, un ojo por ojo le caería bien.

Sale de la cama para cortar totalmente sus amarres con el cuchillo que se usó en las comidas. Ve el lubricante junto a la cama, "vaya, y yo creí que estaba usando aceite de pescado", cuando tomo el tubo, noto con desconcierto que su "amiguito" ya estaba animado, reconoce que la idea de desquitarse lo excito, pero no esperaba una respuesta tan rápida… debe considerar seriamente buscar un terapeuta, no sea que esto se vuelva una relación masoquista.

\- ¿uuhh? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Duncan al sentir las manos de Harold en su trasero, empieza a despertarse.

Que suerte que ya se había aplicado el lubricante – para que veas lo que se siente – dice antes de penetrar al otro de una sola estocada.

\- ¡AAAaaahhh! - exclama Duncan.

"oh, mierda, lo lastime, debería…no, no Harold, él no te dio la oportunidad, no seas débil ahora" Harold puede sentir que por la falta de preparación, el agujero de Duncan era muy estrecho (no debería ser raro que gritara de dolor) pero así no podía moverse mucho, reconsidero por un segundo salir y prepararlo apropiadamente, pero Duncan a diferencia de él, no estaba amarrado y podía aprovechar para someterlo y volverlo amarrar a la cama… no, debía continuar, esperando no lastimarse a si mismo, con lo poco que tiene, saca y mete algo forzado.

-aaa, ¡ah! Nng ¡Ah! Aah- Duncan gemía, de pronto puso sus manos sobre su propio trasero y jalo sus "mejillas" como queriendo expandir un poco más su agujero.

A Harold lo confundió un poco esta acción, pero así logro meter más su miembro… hasta el fondo.

\- ¡nnnn! - Duncan se queja con los dientes apretados

"¿así que te gusta?" esperaba un poco más de resistencia de parte del otro, pero lo estaba disfrutando, debería sentirse frustrado, porque al otro no debería gustarle… pero él tampoco se quejaba después del primer minuto, ya podía deslizarse con más facilidad, así que aumento su ritmo.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Aah! ¡agh! - los gemidos de Duncan eran de éxtasis.

Se pregunto si podría hacer que el peliverde se corriera antes que él, eso sería un motivo para burlarse del bully, continua con su ritmo, esa sensación de placer está nublando su cabeza, ¿o se estará quedando ciego?

\- ¡Aah! -

¡Encontró el punto g! ¡ahora toma esto!

\- ¡AAAh! ¡AAH! ¡AAah! - el pandillero gemía ruidosamente. Ya casi, ya casi.

Y como si el destino estuviera en su contra, se corren al mismo tiempo. Harold cae en la espalda de Duncan, pero se hace rápido de lado, se sorprende a si mismo de no haber caído dormido como la vez anterior, se toma su tiempo para que su respiración vuelva a la normalidad, entonces cuando quiere levantarse nota algo que le da escalofríos, hay sangre en su pene - ¡¿Duncan?!-

El otro también se da vuelta en el mismo lado que Harold quedando encima de el - ¡eso fue increíble! - se escucha su voz recuperándose del climax.

\- ¿Duncan? Estas sangrando- dice Harold un poco confundido

Duncan se levanta un poco para ver a que se refiere, en realidad Harold es exagerado, la sangre apenas cabe en el pulgar -no es tanto -

\- ¿no… no te duele? – pregunta el nerd

-para nada ¿quieres probar otras poses? - pregunta acariciando una de sus piernas…

"¿Por qué siempre las cosas me salen mal?" piensa Harold, después de todo no es la primera vez que sus planes le salen por la culata, no literalmente, por suerte.


	6. Chapter 6

Al cabo de unas 3 horas, habían probado de todo, incluso el sexo oral, la verdad necesitan trabajar en este, aunque Duncan lo hizo mejor para consternación de Harold, debía de admitir que el sexo era fantástico, aunque Duncan empieza a insistir que "estaban haciendo el amor" el no considera que estén tan lejos, tal vez algo parecido a amantes ya que lo hacen a escondidas, y según que sepa Gwen todavía está en relación con el pandillero, si, amantes seria la palabra, al menos ha logrado juntar esos pocos pensamientos, en los tiempos de descanso u cambios de turno, pero la ultimo pensamiento coherente que tiene antes de que Duncan lo obliga a sentarse sobre su miembro, y penetrarlo moviendo su cadera hacia arriba con un poco de brusquedad, mientras sostiene su brazos, para que no se levante, es… ¿después que?

El peliverde está gimiendo de gozo - ¡ah! ¡ah! ¡oh si! -

El otro gime un poco más bajo porque está más concentrado en el placer que siente dentro de él… tal vez por eso es el primero en notar… algo…

-¿uh?- ahora su concentración se centra en sus oidos, a pesar que su compañero seguía haciendo ruidos escandalosos, pero ahí estaba, había escuchado ese sonido mucho últimamente que ahora sabe que debió dejarle algún trauma para que lo identificara tan rápido… "ay no ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse?" trato de zafarse de Duncan.

\- ¡o… oye! ¿Qué haces? – pregunta Duncan, reteniendo con un poco de fuerza al otro, ósea a quien se le ocurre interrumpir cuando está en punto de llegar al orgasmo, (n.a: dicen que los hombres odian eso).

\- ¡¿acaso no lo oyes, idiota?! ¡son ellos!- Harold ya había perdido la libido, seguía tratando de zafarse.

\- ¿ellos? ¿te refieres…? - Duncan finalmente capto, incluso aventó a Harold fuera de el para buscar su ropa.

El nerd apenas logro encontrar sus lentes después de ponerse la ropa, empezaron a escuchar el helicóptero más cerca y al parecer también unas voces.

\- ¡oh diablos! - se queja Duncan al darse cuenta que todavía dejaron evidencias de sexo en la única habitación.

Harold solo se ocurre tomar la única cubeta con agua de la casa y echarla por el suelo, entonces toma la colcha o mejor dicho empieza a jalarla, cuando están afuera es cuando nota Duncan ayudándolo, pero solo lo pone boca abajo, para excusar que uno quiso dormir afuera hasta que el chico de calaveras tira un cerillo encima de la colcha… ¿Por qué se prende tan fácilmente?, tal vez ya traía algo dentro.

-¡Harold!- el helicóptero los localizo y empieza acercarse.

El chico de lentes nota que en la nave se asoma Leshawna, que buena amiga, seguro viene a su rescate, cuando el avión no puede acercarse más ella salta, no le sorprende, Drama Total los ha hecho realmente temerarios, tampoco sorprende mucho al ver a Gwen y Courtney saltando también, una preocupada por su novio y la otra solo de apoyo para su amiga. A la morena le daba igual lo que pasaba con el pandillero.

Leshawna se acerca para revisar a Harold - ¡Harold! ¿estás bien? ¿Duncan te hizo daño? - el chico decide pararla antes de que descubra las mordidas y algún otro moretón, por suerte siempre trae manga larga.

-Leshawna sabes que Duncan encuentra mas divertido tirarme al rio que molerme a golpes, nada que no este acostumbrado, me torturo un poco, pero me la pase bien- dice con una sonrisa que Leshawna sabe que es sincera.

Gwen abrazo a Duncan, Harold apenas noto que el pandillero le regresaba un abrazo nada entusiasta.

\- ¿En que rayos estabas pensando? Duncan, si esos del programa no hubieran aparecido para secuestrarnos… otra vez (suspira irritada) … no nos habríamos dado cuenta que ustedes 2 estaban desaparecidos-

-si, Duncan, mentiroso, tus padres y los padres de Harold están muy preocupados, si tu padre no se hubiera acordado de esta cabaña, el único lugar incomunicado tal vez nunca los hubiéramos hallado – regaña Leshawna.

A Harold casi le asusto que Duncan le enviara una mirada de odio, pero se recuperó de inmediato con su una mueca burlona – así soy yo, Le, listo para provocar problemas-

-Duncan, personas desaparecidas y secuestradas no es nada gracioso, ¿Qué tal si les hubiera pasado algo? - dice Gwen con expresión triste.

-jeeez Gwen, has pasado mucho tiempo con Courtney, deberías pensar en cambiar tus colores- dice Duncan de mala gana.

Lastimando los sentimientos de Gwen.

\- ¡Vaya que eres atrevido Duncan! ¡ella solo expresa su preocupación por su novio! ¡deberías ser más considerado! - exclama Courtney indignada, mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de Gwen.

-Geez chicas, ustedes como amigas realmente me ponen los pelos de puntas, necesitaba un descanso para poner en orden mis pensamientos- responde con un tono pensativo que solo Harold no se tragó.

-aunque estoy de acuerdo con el "pelos necios", no es excusa para esta broma tan pesada- regaña Leshawna -como sea, por buscarlos a ustedes el programa empezó hace 24 horas, el miserable de Chris aprovecha para dar inicio, ellos grabaron nuestra búsqueda, pero ahora que los encontramos…-

\- ¡ahora que los encontramos: que inicien los retos y este es un buen lugar para hacer el programa! - de pronto ven a Chris llegando en un paracaídas y su inseparable megáfono. -vaya que estaban escondidos, ¿estaban huyendo de sus responsabilidades? – dice sacando unos papeles, obviamente los contrato de ambos jóvenes.

\- más o menos- responde Duncan con mirada asesina.

Cris saca una radio – traigan a los otros concursantes y las cámaras esto ya se atrasó mucho- llama Chris mientras se hace a un lado para seguir dando órdenes.

-por cierto ¿Por qué quemaron esta colcha? - pregunta Gwen viendo la fogata.

-dejamos la puerta abierta y un sucio animal decidió jugar con ella, quedo tan mal que decidimos deshacernos de ella- responde Duncan.

Sabiendo que los demás no tardarían en llegar Harold señalo la cabaña a Duncan, mientras que las 3 mujeres daban pelea verbal a Chris, explicando algunos retos realmente fuera de lugar. Esperando que los excusen de recoger sus cosas. Una vez allí nota que mojaron gran parte de su ropa con el agua.

\- ¿sabes que nos faltó? Tener sexo dentro en el rio- dice el concursante punk, acariciando un poco a su "amiguito" por el pantalón-

-no hubiera sido buena idea Dun, dicen que si expones tus partes privadas se pueden meter larvas- dice Harold evaluando su ropa útil y cual necesita lavarse.

El comentario logro enfriar al peliverde -bueno, que tal si cuando termine esta temporada damos otro paseo-

-… lo pensare- responde no muy entusiasta.

-uh… ¿Qué pasa Harold? ¿no… no lo disfrutaste? – pregunta entre dolido y consternado

-es que… mientras te veía peleando con Courtney y tratando de sentir mal a Gwen, porque ese el método general, si no tienes valor para dejar a tu novia, haz que ella te deje, y tuviste relación con ellas, engañaste a Courtney con Gwen… - explica

-¿te preocupa que te haga lo mismo? Harold mis sentimientos por ti son mas fuertes que los que tuve con Courtney y Gwen, ni siquiera juntas…-

-por eso nunca debemos ser novios- dice Harold simplemente.

Duncan siente que se le rompe el corazón y va a llorar.

-creo que vernos a escondidas es más excitante- dice con una sonrisa.

-¿a… escondidas? ¡claro! ¡puedo hacer eso! – eso dice Duncan aliviado sin notar que le caía una lagrima, sus sentimientos hacia Harold eran realmente fuertes.

-pero… -

-¿si?-

-si quieres terminar con Gwen, hazlo como se debe ser- dice levantándose, con mochila en mano, señalando la puerta y con la mirada más seria que se le haya visto.

Duncan baja la cabeza cobardemente, da un fuerte y profundo suspiro antes de levantarse se limpia la lagrima y sale, dispuesto a demostrarle a Harold todo lo que hará por él.

Harold, también da un suspiro mientras planea darse tiempo para ver si por fin puede experimentar la vida del Yoda ermitaño.


End file.
